


Part of Your World

by EmersonJade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Children, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Characters Watching The Little Mermaid (1989), Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmersonJade/pseuds/EmersonJade
Summary: Lance and Keith's children are obsessed with The Little Mermaid. Especially the song "Part of Your World," but only likes it when Lance sings it. While listening to Lance sing, Keith is enamored and falling deeper in love with the family he worked so hard to have.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 56





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the inspiration for this small drabble came from. I was listening to Melanie Martinez while writing this so... sorry.

_ Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat? _

_ Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? _

_ Wouldn't you think I'm the girl _

_ The girl who has everything? _

Lance sang to his four year old daughter and six year old son, Akira and Leonardo. The children were playing dress up. Akira in her Prince Eric outfit and Leonardo in his Ariel outfit. Once they saw the outfits at WalMart, Lance and Keith couldn’t say no.

They said the song was better when Daddy sung it and Keith couldn’t agree more as he heard his husband sing from the kitchen. 

_ Look at this trove _

_ Treasures untold _

_ How many wonders can one cavern hold? _

_ Lookin' around here you'd think _

_ Sure, she's got everything. _

_ I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty _

_ I've got whozits and whatzits galore. _

_ You want thingamabobs? _

_ I got twenty _

_ But who cares? _

_ No big deal. _

_ I want more. _

Keith walked out with two mickey mouse mugs of hot chocolate for the children and gently gave the mugs to them before going back and grabbing his and Lance’s coffee. How the hell, did he get this lucky? Two beautiful children and a husband who looks as if he ascended from Heaven. 

_ I want to be where the people are _

_ I want to see _

_ want to see 'em dancin' _

_ Walkin' around on those - _

_ whad'ya call 'em - oh, feet _

_ Flippin' your fins you don't get too far _

_ Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' _

_ Strollin' along down a - _

_ what's that word again - street. _

“Alright, I’m sure we can sing this part together. Are you two ready?” 

“Yes, Daddy! Sing more! Sing more! Dad, sing with us!”

Lance took in a deep breath and nudging Keith to make him sing along. Keith rolled his eyes playfully, knowing he was going to face defeat.

Lance raised his hands and moved them as if he was conducting. 

_ Up where they walk _

_ Up where they run _

_ Up where they stay all day in the sun _

Keith tried to fight a giggle as he listened to his children sing along with the love of his life in every key but F major. He stared at Lance and felt heat flush his face. Hearing his voice was angelic as always, but there was something more… tranquil watching him sing with the little ones. This was indeed one of his happiest moments being a father. 

Oh, God. He’s a father. He never thought that would happen. Shit, he's married too. Holy fuck, a dream come true.

_ Wanderin' free _

_ Wish I could be _

_ Part of that world. _

Keith was so happy to have these three saints in his little world. They were enough. Nothing else could make him more ecstatic than he is now. 


End file.
